1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device to be installed outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of a flat panel display device, and includes a backlight unit emitting light and a liquid crystal panel selectively transmitting light from the backlight unit to form an image.
As liquid crystal panels have increased in size, demands and application areas for an LCD device having the large-sized liquid crystal panel have sharply increased.
If the LCD device is to be installed outdoors, the liquid crystal panel may be exposed to sunlight having 1 kW/m2 radiant energy. In this case, liquid crystals are heated by solar radiant energy, and may not be driven normally. Thus, the successful outside installation of the LCD device is, in reality, unlikely without a sun blocking structure.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an LCD device which is installed outdoors with a conventional light blocking plate.
As illustrated therein, the LCD device which can be installed outdoors includes a liquid crystal panel 1, and a light blocking plate 5 disposed in front of the liquid crystal panel 1 to prevent direct rays of light from being incident to the liquid crystal panel 1.
To block sunlight emitted from above and lateral sides, the light blocking plate 5 includes an upper plate 6 provided on the liquid crystal panel 1 and protruding forward, and left and right plates 7 and 8 provided at the left and right sides of the liquid crystal panel 1 and protruding forward.
If the LCD device which can be installed outdoors includes the light blocking plate 5 as described above, the direct rays of light is prevented from being incident to the liquid crystal panel 1.
However, the installed light blocking plate 5 narrows a viewing angle, and limits a viewing direction. Also, additional space is required to install the light blocking plate 5.